The Savant
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: It's based on a person with Autism who's a Wrestling Savant and he gets hired by WWE and this is his story. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.
1. Graduation

The Savant

**Author's note**-Hope you enjoy the story. This is a career story. I don't own anything but my OC. WWE belongs to Vince. I just made this story for fun and Fanfiction.

**Here is the bio of my OC**

**Name**-James William Jones.

His mother's name was Lola Baxter before she met William Jones and married him. William is his father's name

**Nationality**-American.

**Nickname**-Savant (Because he's specialized in Pro Wrestling and academics.)

**Ring Name**-Jimmy "The Savant" Jones

**Wrestling Nicknames**- The Savant, Mr. Courageous.

**Hair**-Black hair (has his Father's hair. Her mother's hair was black) His hair is the same length like Rob Van Dam's.

**Eye color**-Green

**Body type**-He would look like a mix of The Hardy's, Chris Benoit, Rob Van Dam, and

**Height**-6'0

**Weight**-231 Pounds.

**Age**-23

**Birthday**-July 4th

**Wrestling attire**-Like Chris Benoit's tights with a mix of Rob Van Dam's logo and black boots and black and white face paint similar to Stings in WCW during the late 1990's and early 2000's

**Heel or Face**-Face

**Skills**-High flyer, Technical wrestler like Bret Hart/Chris Benoit.

**Signatures**-Triple German Suplex and Rolling Thunder.

**Finishers**-Crossface, Frog Splash, and DDT.

**Hometown**- Atlanta, Georgia.

**Relatives**-Two siblings, twin boys named Eddie and Geoff Jones age 14.

**Chapter 1**

Melanie walked out of Triple H's office with a huge smile on her face. She finally got the job he wanted. To be a WWE Superstar. After all the hard training at WWA4 and NXT development center, he finally showed everyone she was worthy of becoming a WWE Superstar. He wanted to be different from the other superstars and to become a big influence on people with autism. He wanted to do stuff with the guys too, to bring a little spice of the attitude era back just like The Hardys did back in the day.

He told Triple H everything he wanted to show everyone that anyone can do it and he granted his wish, deciding if he could pull it off while overcoming his disability of Autism era and being a WWE Superstar at the same time. I mean he already graduated from Georgia Tech with a bachelor's degree in Broadcast Journalism. Now he was going to be in a storyline with the NXT Champion and good friend Adrian Neville.

However he also wanted to let people know that he was ready for the big time as well, his good friend from NXT and WWE, William Regal is going to help him and mentor him until he gets his feet wet and ready.

"William Regal?" James said in a surprise.

"James Jones…I haven't seen you since you were in the WWA4…how've you been?" James said to William Regal.

"I have been well I graduated from Georgia Tech and I am about to have my final match with the WWA4 Wrestling School before I head off to the WWE…want to go and watch?" James asked him.

"I would like that actually." William said to James.

"You've been…a great friend to me and I can't wait to see you in NXT." James said as he hugged him.

**Later in the evening.**

"This is James's last match here at the WWA4." Mr. Hughes said to the locker room as everyone said "Aw." in disappointment.

"Now…as we all know he's graduated from the wrestling school and he's signed with the WWE and he spent a summer with them at the NXT Developmental Center in Orlando before coming back here to finish his training they say he's ready we agree so let's give him awesome final match." Mr. Hughes said as he and everyone clapped as they applauded him.

(45 Minutes later.)

"Ladies and gentlemen…this is the main event of the WWA4 Action Hour…the following contest scheduled for one-fall and it's for the WWA4 Heavyweight Championship!" Mr. Hughes announced as the crowd cheered.

"Introducing first from Coconut Beach, Florida…weighting in at 245 Pounds…the current WWA4 heavyweight Champion…Griffin "The Dragon" McCoy!" Mr. Hughes announced as the crowd booed Griffin as he sported green dragon singlet and white boots as the crowd booed.

Griffin walked into the ring as the crowd booed and chanted "You Can't Wrestle" as some rock music played as the crowd cheered.

"His opponent competing in his last match…weighing in at 231 pounds…Atlanta's own…James "The Savant" Jones!" Mr. Hughes announced as the crowd cheered as he walked into the ring.

The bell rings.

"Here we go with his last match before he goes to the WWE…and it's underway." Mr. Hughes said as he whipped Griffin into the corner.

"James needs to win to become a 4-time WWA4 Heavyweight champion…he's been an tag-team champion, he's been an internet champion, and he's been a heavyweight champion three times…anyway he's been scouted by Vince McMahon and Triple H…and he's got Griffin on the top ropes for a Superplex." Mr. Hughes said as he nailed The Superplex.

"What a move by James Jones…he is incredible…he has never betrayed the fans…he has remained loyal to everyone he's courageous however this is his last match." Mr. Hughes said as he picked up Griffin and nailed him for a German Suplex.

"That's one…" Mr. Hughes said.

(BAM!)

"That's Two…" Mr. Hughes said.

(BAM!)

"That's three German Suplexes…and he is on a roll…I mean he is on a roll here." Mr. Hughes said as he picked him up and is setting up for a DDT.

"This is it…he's got him in the DDT." Mr. Hughes said as James pinned.

"Hooks the leg." Mr. Hughes said as the ref was about to count.

"1...2…" The ref counted as Griffin kicked out.

"No…he kicked out as James nails him with a dropkick…and he's gonna do the Rolling Thunder!" Mr. Hughes said as James nailed the move as he went on the top rope.

"Wait a minute he's going to do the Frog Splash and this is definitely it!" Jack Gibson said as James covered him.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted three as James won and the crowd cheered.

"He has done it! Mr. Hughes this is incredible!" Jack Gibson said as Mr. Hughes is about to announce the winner.

"after 6 minutes and 34 seconds…your winner and once again…WWA4 Heavyweight Champion! James "The Savant" Jones!" Mr. Hughes said.

"This is one of the best moments ever and William Regal from WWE was sitting in the crowd watching this match and he really thinks that James is ready for WWE…let's have a quick word with the new champion." Mr. Hughes said as Jack got into the ring.

"James…what was it like winning the WWA4 heavyweight Championship in your last match?" Jack asked him.

"Well it was great and all my years here were great I mean…the blood, sweat, and tears were worth it and if I had to do it all over again I would in a heartbeat…" James said as the crowd cheered.

"I would like to thank the fans…for believing in me…I would like to thank my mom, my dad. My twin brothers, Geoff and Eddie…anyway I would like to thank Vince McMahon for giving me a shot down at Florida…I would like to thank Triple H for hiring me...I would like to thank William Regal for mentoring outside of this school…and I would like to thank God for giving me a chance to realize my dream of becoming a WWE Superstar and farewell and God Bless You guys thank you." James said as he kissed the ring…left the ring hugged the fans…hugged the roster…and packed up his things and left the WWA4 Arena.

"WWE NXT here I come…" James said as he was on his way.

**Read and review!**


	2. His Debut

The Savant

_**Author's Note-**_I hope you like it. **Onscreen**, This is his NXT Debut and he will start climbing the ladder in NXT like he did in the WWA4. **Offscreen**, during his life other than wrestling…he had friends, school, and more…so that made having Autism a little bit easy but he started talking at the age of 3…and he started watching wrestling with his daddy at the age of 4 but his dad never drank beer because he advised him not to ever. Anyway this is his debut in NXT after he was hired by WWE.

_**Chapter 2-His Debut**_

"Welcome back to NXT and Tom Phillips this next match is going to be interesting…I mean his name is James "The Savant" Jones and he is going to be in his NXT debut against Bull Dempsey and this is going to be a clinic." Alex Riley said to Tom Phillips.

"I mean James Jones is a Wrestling Savant because of his disability and it's not a gimmick it's for real and let's go backstage where Renee Young is with the young man right now.

"Thank you Alex and James…you are making your NXT debut here tonight against Bull Dempsey do you have anything to say before you go and compete?" Renee asked him.

"You know Ms. Young…it's incredible I mean it's always been my childhood dream…my lifelong dream ever since I was 4 years old to become a WWE Superstar and now here I am and this is only the beginning…well I am going to show Bull Dempsey who what I am made of and that is Heart…full blooded American heart!" James said as he left Renee.

"Thank you James and back to you guys." Renee said to the announcers.

"Well let's go to WWE Hall of Famer "Mean" Gene Okerlund who's here who's here to interview Bull Dempsey…Gene." Tom said as Mean Gene sported a tuxedo.

"Thank you Tom…thank you Alex and I'm here with "The Wrecking Ball" Bull Dempsey and sir you are about to compete against a rookie named James "The Savant" Jones and how to you feel about this?" Gene asked Bull.

"Gene…I am going to show this guy what is liked to be crushed by a Wrecking Ball!" Bull said as he left Gene.

"Tom…Alex…back to you." Gene said to them.

"Thank you Gene and let's to the ring." Tom Philips said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall introducing first from Monroe, New York…weighing in at 300 Pounds…Bull Dempsey!" The ring announcer announced as he walked to the ring and the crowd booed him.

"Man he is one scary guy…" Alex said as Bull as his chain.

(Rock and Roll Music played as James "The Savant" Jones came out to cheers.)

"Here he comes…making his way to the ring in his first NXT Match!" Tom said to Alex.

"His opponent from Atlanta, Georgia…he is weighing in at 230 Pounds…James "The Savant" Jones!" The Ring announcer announced as he arrived sporting black tights with white logos saying "The Savant" with dark blue boots with Black and White Face paint.

"Ring the bell!" The ref yelled as the bell rang as the match started as Bull started to beat up James.

"The match is underway as Bull is whamming on James before he is actually ready…come on!" Tom said as the ref pushed Bull away.

Bull ran to James and James moved away and he started to give him lefts and rights.

"The Savant is punching at Bull and this crowd is going nuts…this is unreal." Alex Riley said as James whipped him to the corner and did a bulldog and nailed Bull to the mat with Bull on his back.

"Is he going for the rolling thunder?" Tom asked Alex.

"Yes he is as he nailed it." Alex said as he nailed Rolling Thunder as Bull got up but he was groggy.

"He's going for the DDT…" Tom said as James is setting up the DDT.

"BAM! DDT This going to be an upset!" Alex said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref count as the crowd cheered as James won against Bull in an upset.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE HAS DEFEATED BULL DEMPSEY IN THE GREATEST UPSET IN THE HISTORY OF NXT! HE IS FOR REAL!" Alex Riley said as James got up and celebrated around the ring.

"Here is your winner…James "The Savant" Jones!" The ring announcer said as James ran to the locker room as he was ecstatic.

**Sorry about being quick but I wanted to be an upset for an debut.**

**Anyway read and review.**


	3. Celebrating the Win

The Savant

_**Author's Note-**_I hope you loved it you guys...anyway this is the first locker room scene and he's celebrating his win with the roster.

_**Chapter 3-Celebrating the Win**_

After his first match James went into the backstage area and grabbed a water bottle to cool off as several superstars came up to him.

"Dude…that was awesome…" CJ Parker said to him.

"Thanks CJ…maybe I'll face you someday." James said as Jason Jordan went up to him next.

"Bro…nobody has taken down Bull Dempsey that fast before…and I've seen the WWA4 Tapes from your matches you are a Savant…and hall of fame bound." Jason said to him.

"I don't know about that man but thanks." James said to him as he went to the locker room as he saw Ric Flair one of the greatest of all time in the locker room.

"Oh my god…Ric Flair?" James asked as he was surprised to see the Nature Boy in his locker room.

"What are you doing here?" James asked him.

"Well I saw your match and I saw never seen a 300 Pound man go down quicker than what you just did in my life!" Ric Flair said as he was impressed.

"Kid…I am here to see my daughter Ashley who is known as Charlotte…anyway kid…I gotta go." Ric said as he left the locker room as Triple H walked into the locker room.

"Hey kid…I saw the performance that you put on out there…very good I mean…really good…you have unlimited potential to be one of the greatest stars that NXT has ever seen…and you could be the one that unseats Adrian Neville as the NXT Champion." Triple H said to him.

"Now…you are not going to screw me out of the title like you did when Daniel Bryan was the champion?" James asked him.

"Now look…that was just some shit that Vince forced me to do…I mean…you have unlimited potential you could own that "YES!" Chant someday…so basically no I am not going to screw you out of anything." Triple H said to him.

"Very good I mean if you are I won't be mad…I'll understand but will my fans understand? Will my family and friends understand?" James asked him.

"Listen to me…from that performance alone I can guarantee you a 30-year Contract for you…I just need you to come to Connecticut…and finalize it." Triple H said to him.

"Sounds fine…but you already gave me a contract remember?" James said to him.

"Yes…but that's for NXT only…and this contract I'm talking about is for your entire career…NXT, WWE, and the entire Shebang kid!" Triple H said to him.

"Okay…but I want it to be legit…I won't do anything stupid and when do I get to meet Mr. McMahon?" James asked him.

"Right now…" Triple H said to him.


	4. Meeting The Boss

The Savant

_**Author's Note-**_I hope you loved the last chapter…however he is about to meet the head guy in charge of the WWE Vince McMahon known on TV as "Mr. McMahon" I hope that Vince likes him.

_**Chapter 4- Meeting the Boss.**_

After talking to Triple H he is about to meet Vince McMahon.

**45 seconds ago.**

9:00 PM

"So when do I get to meet Vince McMahon?" James asked Triple H.

"Right now…" Triple H said as he left the locker room.

"Vince…there is someone I would like for you to meet the next Ric Flair…he is a golden goose I know he is ready to make the big time here in NXT before he goes to the main roster." Triple H said to Vince as he went into the locker room.

"Look…let me see this guy and I got to get back to Connecticut…" Vince said to Triple H.

"Okay Vince…like I said this is James "The Savant" Jones from Atlanta, Georgia…he weighs in at 231 Pounds." Triple H said to Vince.

"Kid…I saw you in action tonight you were impressive but one match doesn't make you a legend it takes time." Vince said to James.

"Yes sir…and I know who you are and I will do anything to impress you and make you happy while I am here but at the same time I am willing to show you that I am better than any WWE Hall of Famer in history." James said to Vince.

"Okay...you were hired by my son-in-law…Triple H…known as Paul Levesque but however I want to know about you…who are you what do you do and why did you want to become a WWE Superstar?" Vince said to him.

"Well sir I am James Jones I am from Atlanta, Georgia I am a lifelong WWE Fan…I have always had the amount of respect for your business ideas and virtues and I have always stood by your side when things were bad outside of the ring and when you were struggling in the ratings against WCW my daddy and I always watched you not WCW Monday Nitro." James said to Vince.

"Wow…um thank you for your loyalty to the WWE all these years…anyway I want to ask you a series of questions and if you know them just tell me within 60 seconds..." Vince said to him.

"Okay what will happen at the end of 60 seconds?" James asked him

"Nothing…except that you will go to Connecticut to the WWE Headquarters to negotiate your contract tomorrow." Vince McMahon said to him.

"Cool." James said to him.

"If you get all the questions right…are you ready…get set…GO!" Triple H said as the timer started.

"Who won the very first Royal Rumble Match in 1988?" Vince asked him.

"WWE Hall of Famer "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan." James answered him.

"Correct next question who opened the first match from the very first Summerslam in 1988?" Vince asked him.

"The British Bulldogs known as Dynamite Kid and Davey Boy Smith and The Fabulous Rougeau Brothers known as Jacque and Raymond Rougeau when they wrestled to a 20-minute draw because of the time limit." James asked him.

"Nice…anyway who wrestled for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship in 1989's Great American Bash?" Vince asked him.

"Ric Flair who was the champion and Terry Funk with Ric Flair retaining the title." James said as Vince was impressed.

"Now…what finishing move does Lex Luger have?" Vince asked.

"The Torture Rack which is a backbreaker rack." James said to Vince.

"Very good okay one more question…and this is about you…why do you want to become a WWE Superstar?" Vince asked him.

"Well Mr. McMahon it's simple because it's a lifelong dream of mine to become one and I am like Albert Einstein when it comes to that…I mean I know everything about Wrestling and what goes on…but I don't go telling people about it ever and I am humbled to be a WWE fan like I was back in 1994 during the days of The Smoking Gunns, Bob Holly, Duke "The Dumpster" Droese and many more gimmicks which I thought were pretty cool…back then and I still look at them for nostalgia…" James said to him.

9:08 PM

"Let's go to WWE Headquarters in Connecticut." Vince said to James.

"Am I in trouble?" James asked him as he was worried.

"No James…you were impressive and while I was on the way to the NXT Arena I saw you're old WWA4 Tapes on the internet again and I had my money on you for a long time…and you need an agent like someone you know…okay?" Vince said to him.

"I just know the two best agents on the face on the planet that know the business side of wrestling then anyone on earth." James said as he was walking with Vince as he, James, and Triple H left the locker room.

"Who?" Vince asked him.

"My twin brothers Eddie and Geoff they are the next sport agents even though they are in middle school…but if you don't want them I will not have an agent what does an agent even do?" James asked Vince.

"Sports Agent deals with procures and negotiates employment and endorsement contracts for an athlete, agents are responsible for communications with team owners, managers, coaches, and other individuals. Primarily, agents are used to broker and negotiate contracts for their clients." Vince explained to him.

"Oh…I just forgot thank you." James said to him.

"You are welcome…" Vince said to him.

"So where are we going?" James asked him.

"To my Limousine James…welcome to the lifestyle of WWE!" Vince said as he smiled at him.

"Wow…this is so freaking cool I am humbled to have this honor to ride with you in this Limo." James said as he was surprised.

"Trust me James…you are a Golden Goose…the investment that could revive The WWE and make more money than ever." Vince said to him.

"Look Mr. McMahon with all respect and I literately mean with all respect because I don't want to get you angry but…I am just here for the love of the game…not for greed." James said to Vince.

"Sorry about that anyway want to go in the limo?" Vince asked him.

"S-Sure…" James said to him as he walked into the limo and sat down onto the seat and saw hoe awesome it was being in a limo.

"Wow…this is so cool I like this limo." James said as he like the soft leather like seats.

"Thanks anyway let's go to the airport…" Vince said as he and James talked for 30 minutes until they arrived at the airport where James saw the WWE Plane/Jet.

9:38 PM

"Whoa…I have never been on a plane before I bet we are gonna use this for the rest of the trip." James said to Vince who was already inside the plane.

"Yep! Let's go…" Vince McMahon said as James said as Vince, James, and Triple H went on the plane and went on a flight for 6 hours and landed in Stamford, Connecticut.

3:38 AM

"Here we are Stamford, Connecticut…now it's about Midnight so are you going to bed anytime soon?" Vince asked him.

"Yes sir…I am going to check in a hotel for a two days…anyway I gotta go…goodnight." James said as he went to a hotel.

"Goodnight." Vince and Triple H said as they went their separate ways for the day.

"Taxi please?" James said as he found a taxi.

"Take me to 243 Tresser Boulevard Stamford, CT 06901…please I need to get to a hotel for a few days." James said to the driver who was 45 year old male.

"Buckle up then sir." The taxi driver said to him as he drove 1.6 miles as he arrived at the hotel with his luggage.

"Thanks again do I have to pay?" James asked him.

"No way…you are James "The Savant" Jones…I am a fan…you are an exception you get free taxi driving anytime…have a goodnight." The taxi driver said as he left.

"Goodnight sir." James said as his phone was ringing it was Vince.

"Yes sir…" James answered.

"Tomorrow we are going to talk about you're contract…okay?" Vince asked him.

"Yes sir…" James said as he walked into the lobby of the hotel.

"Good…then have yourself a goodnight." Vince said as he hung up.

"I would like to check in for a few nights…" James said to the hotel employee.

"Yes sir Room 316." The female manager said to him as he went to the elevator and went to his room and called his dad as his phone rang.

"Hello?" James's dad asked.

"Hey dad…I have great news." James said to his dad.

"Son can't it wait? Don't you see what time it is?" His dad asked him as he was drinking some water.

"Sorry dad…I really am anyway I just met Vince McMahon." James said as his dad spit water out of his water like a spit-take.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" His dad asked him.

"I'm sorry I was busy anyway I am going to talk to him about my contract he offered me 30 years for $320 Million Dollars." James said his dad was surprised.

"Okay I am going to Connecticut!" His dad said as he packed his clothes in a suitcase.

"Dad…Dad…chill go to the airport and I'll meet you at 9 o'clock in the morning and we'll negotiate with Mr. McMahon about this alright I am going to bed goodnight dad I love you very much." James said to him.

"I Love you too son…and besides we'll get the greatest contract in wrestling history see ya in the morning." His dad said as James hung up and fell asleep wearing Pajamas.

**Well he just checked into the Hotel, went to bed and now he's about to talk about his contract to Vince at WWE Headquarters at Stamford, Connecticut…his dream is one step closer from coming true.**

**What will happen during the meeting find out next time on "The Savant" Read and review!**


End file.
